Fad In
" " is the sixth episode of the first season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis Michelle is involved in a lie about her Holopet, a new virtual pet that has either revolutionized PINY students or zombified them. Plot Michelle is outside the school sitting under a tree practice drawing in her sketch book, until she gets distracted by a lemur that is dropping peanuts. The school bell rings, so Michelle enters the school only to find everyone staring at there phones. Eventually she finds out about the latest craze, halope When she is asked if she has a halopet, Michelle panics and li saying she has a lemur halopete Michelle quickly finds herself overcome by her own lie, and trys avoiding everyone to avoid being expose After running for awhile Michelle escapes the school through the bathroom window. In another attempt to keep her lie from being discovered, she downloads the halopet app to get a lemur halopet, only to discover it doesn't exist. Michelle trys to explain the problem to Tasha and Lilith, but discovers that they too have been zombified. Unexpectedly the the lemur Michelle was found in her bag, then Michelle started to talk about her real lemur. After talking about it, all the zombified students returned to normal. Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild (main character) * Armando (debut) * Julia Cooper * Tasha Robinson * Lilith Henderson * William Bradley * Rita Finucci (no lines) * Dory Skornik (no lines) * James Fairchild (no lines) * Jenny (cameo) * Lisa (cameo) * Dior (cameo) * PINY students Objects * ''Holopet'' * Michelle's Brooch * Michelle's PINY Sweater * Julia's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooch * Peanuts * Michelle's cellphone * Julia's cellphone * Lilith's cellphone * Tasha's cellphone Locations * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Cafeteria ** Indie Girls' Room ** Classroom Music Background songs * Wiggle Giggle Trivia * This is the last episode in which Michelle is seen in her debut outfit from "Second Impressions". Starting "Best Blogged", her hair becomes shorter and she wears a different outfit instead of her blue PINY sweater. * In the beginning, Michelle left her sketchpad and colored pencils when she leaves for class. * The Beautiful People's theme music is playing in the background when Michelle walks into the school entrance and witnesses a lot of the student in a zombie-like state. * It's unknown if Sam Ryan is involve with the Holopet fad because he's the only main character who didn't appear in this episode. * A tumbleweed is seen rolling in the background when Michelle looks around at the students in their Holopet trance. * Unless it's not a sarcastic remark, Stupidity apparently is a name of an app according to Tasha. * It makes sense why the students have no idea what a lemur is. In real life, all lemur species are native in the island of Madagascar. It's unknown how Armando is able to arrive in New York and survive in the city in the United States. * Once again, Will takes a picture of Michelle when she embarrasses herself in front of him. This happened after Michelle accidentally shocks herself after putting her phone in the water fountain to hide it from Julia. * Despite numerous damages Michelle did to her cellphone throughout the episode, it still function properly. * It's reveal that Michelle's cellphone is a 4G. * Irony: Despite all the trouble of running away from the students to cover up her lie of having a Lemur Holopet, Michelle didn't manage to adopt any Holopet in this episode. * Throughout the episode, Julia, Will, and Michelle are the only students who don't have any eye bags on-screen. * Despite Michelle is about to go to class in the beginning, none of the students are seen attending class at all in this episode. This marks the first time none of the adults (except James Fairchild) appear in an episode and that none of the students are in class on-screen. Cultural references * The episode plot is a parody of horror movies and the apocalypse movie genre due to the students behaving like zombies due to the Holopet fad. * The episode title is a play on the words "fade in". In this case, Michelle tries to blend herself into the crowd when the students are into the latest Holopet fad and they all want to see hers. Errors * In this episode, Rita's lips are pink instead of peach. * There're a few inconsistencies when Michelle draws a necklace on her sketchpad at the beginning of the episode: ** The outlines of the necklace chain is shown despite Michelle isn't seen drawing it in. The same thing happened when she color in the diamond. ** The white pearls and the diamond appears in the chain despite Michelle isn't seen picking up a white color-pencil and draw them in. * Before Michelle bumps into the blonde ponytail girl, the latter's phone isn't turn on to show the viewers the Holopet app. * There're a few scenes in which the students have different cellphone covers * Michelle's brooch is missing on her headband when Julia said, "It's the coolest app ever!". It carries on to the next scene, but the brooch reappears when Michelle's back is no longer facing the viewers. * There're a few scenes in which the "P" on Michelle's sweater is mirrored: ** When Julia explains to her how the player could randomly get a Holopet once they install the app. The "P" is no longer mirrored when Michelle is surprised after Julia said that Dior also have a Holopet. ** Before Michelle steps onto a twig when she tries to sneak back into the school building. * During the scene transition, Michelle is wearing a different outfit as opposed to her PINY sweater. That different outfit would later become her second regular attire after this episode. * During the scene when Michelle tries to sneak into the school building while the students are searching on their phone if lemurs can love, Michelle's brooch is on her right side of her headband as opposed to her left. * There're a few scenes in Michelle's brooch is missing on her headband: ** When Michelle notices Tasha and Lilith in the Cafeteria. ** When Michelle "spins around" as the students all chanting "Lemur!". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1